The Fox and The Princess
by FluffyFyron
Summary: This is my first story. I've always thought Peach and Fox would make a great couple. please tell me what you think of it. Enjoy!


_Chapter 1: __The unexpected match_

"_welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Super Smash Bros Brawl Tournament! Our first competitor, straight from the Mushroom Kingdom herself...Princess Peach_!" The crowd went wild as Peach entered the stage with her umbrella hiding her face. Nobody could see Peach's very sad and guilty face. _"And her challenger, from the Lylat system...Fox McCloud!_" The crowd went more wild when Fox entered. He waved at the crowd and then faced his challenger with the look of battle all over his face. He noticed Peach wasn't showing her face which was a tad strange, but he didn't let it bother him. "_Now let the fight begin!_" Fox sprang into action and charged at Peach. Peach however refused to move. "_What's the Princess doing_! _If she doesn't move, this match will be over very quickly_!" But Peach didn't care. She'd rather die than hurt another living being.

Fox continued to charge at her until he saw Peach slowly lift her umbrella, revealing the pained expression on her face. Fox screeched to a halt. "_What's going on_!" shouted the Announcer. Fox and Peach stared at each other until Fox asked her, "_Why are you crying?"_ Peach looked at the floor and replied "_Because I don't want to fight you...I don't even want to be in the Tournament.__" _She was crying a little harder now. Fox was puzzled. "_Then why are you here_?" He asked. Peach looked at him and said, "_I just came to cheer Mario on, but when I followed him in the people in charge of signing up contestants thought I was a contestant and signed me in right after him!"_ Peach was crying even harder now. Fox put his hand on her shoulder. "_I am sorry. Your right, they shouldn't have taken your presence as a sign that you were entering the Tournament." _Peach looked back up at him to see him smiling at her. She hesitated for a moment before looking back at the floor. "_Sadly, if you want to get out of the Tournament I'll need to hurt you a bit to make you lose."_ He told her. "_Alright._" She replied as she braced herself for the pain. But all she felt was a slight pinch on her arm. She opened her eyes and and looked to see nothing but a small paper-cut thin scratch on her arm. She looked at Fox who was still smiling at her. "_That's all?" _She said. "_Well you didn't even want to be here, So I want you to leave here as unharmed as possible."_ He replied. Peach smiled at him making him blush and said, "_Thank you._" "_It was my pleasure._" He replied. "_GAME! Fox is the winner! He'll be heading to the next battle! Peach is out of the Tournament!_" Yelled the Announcer.

Peach and Fox exited the stage together and entered the room that all the other contestants were waiting in. Mario rushed up to them. "_Princess! Are you okay! What were __you doing in the Tournament!" _He asked Peach." _Apparently, when I followed you in the people that were in charge of entering people into the Tournament thought that I was entering it as well._" She replied. "_They really need to get that system fixed!"_ Said Mario. "_I know right!" _Fox replied. Wolf Fox's rival sat up and glared at Peach. "_You shouldn't have come at all if you weren't gonna enter!_" He snarled. Fox threw Wolf 's words back at him saying, "_It's not her fault they screwed up! Besides there is nothing wrong with wanting to cheer on a friend!_" "_Right!_" Mario agreed. Wolf looked at them grinning and said "_Whatever. It's for the best anyway. She's weak and really annoying. Getting rid of her is the best thing that's happened in a Tournament!_"

Fox and Mario were steaming now. They were getting ready to beat Wolf up, when something super hot and fiery hit Wolf from behind. "_OUCH!_" He yelled as he turned around to see Princess Zelda standing there with a glare on her face that would make you think she was going to murder him. "_That's Enough Wolf!_" She yelled. "_Fox is right! It isn't Peach's fault she was entered in, so there's no reason to be so cross with her! From now on think about __what you say or put up with the consequences! _" Wolf slumped in his chair unable to say anything else.

Just then the TV turned on showing the announcer. "_Attention! We have received news that Princess Peach was accidentally entered in! We sincerely want to apologize to the Princess._" Peach was thankful for their apology. "_But we thought it over and decided to give her a special match to make up __for it" _Peach was surprised yet eager to hear what it is, as were Fox and Mario. "_This will be a Good vs Evil match. In this match Peach will be the only one not fighting." _Peach was relieved. "_These are the rules, everyone on the good team must protect and keep Peach from getting captured by the evil team. If they are successful they win. The evil team_ _must attempt to capture Peach and put her in the cage __provided, but she must remain completely unharmed during the kidnapping! If she gets hurt even a bit __the evil team automatically loses, so make sure you use your wits!"_ Every villain but Bowser groaned.

"_What a rip – off !" _Wolf shouted only to get hit by Zelda again. "_There's one more rule. Both teams must __rescue__**/**__kidnap__ Peach using physical contact on her only! No magic is allowed to be used on her! The team that breaks this rule will be disqualified! The match takes place tomorrow in the arena. See you then!"_ The TV turned off and all the villains left grumbling to their rooms, except for Bowser. He walked up to Peach who wasn't afraid of him in the slightest and said, "_Look's like I'll be kidnapping you again Peach" "We'll see Bowser." _She replied grinning. Bowser then left.

The rest of the group was now headed towards their rooms. "_See you tomorrow Peach!" _Zelda called out as she left. Fox and Mario were the only ones left in the room with Peach. Fox turned to Peach and said "_I hope you enjoy the match tomorrow Peach." _She looked at him and replied, "_You too!" _Smiling at full blast which made Fox's face turn red. " _Well then I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" _he said as he left. "_Yeah see you tomorrow Princess!" M_ario also said as he too left. "_Goodbye Fox! Goodbye Mario!" _Peach replied back waving at them.

She went outside thinking. "_I wonder how the match will turn out. I can't wait to see Fox and Mario again." _She looked up at the stars and prayed for her teams victory and then went to bed. In his room Fox was thinking about Peach. "_I've never met such a kind person before." _He said to himself. "_I can't wait to see her tomorrow." _And with that he fell asleep.

Authors notes: _I've finally got the first chapter done! I really like Princess peach. She's my favorite Mario character, Princess Zelda is my favorite Zelda character, and Fox is my favorite StarFox character (mainly because foxes are my favorite animal). I've always thought Peach and Fox would make a really cute couple, and always knew Bowser was a softie who has a crush on Peach. So can anyone guess which team will win? Well you'll have to find out in the next chapter! Bye!_


End file.
